A Forgotten Wife
by phantomluver4ever1
Summary: I was Epaphroditos. Your sweet little Epa as you would call me. Now I am no one. I am just another woman a forgotten princess, a forgotten wife. The story of Paris's forgotten wife.
1. A Forgotten Wife

**A/N: An attempt at writing a fan fiction of the movie Troy. **

It seems that once a man grows tired of a woman he goes off to another. Even if it is your wife you are leaving behind in the ashes of her broken heart and the love you throw away. I am a no one; dust. The pieces of my soul are mixed with the sand on the sea, I can see from my window.

What did I do wrong? When did you stop loving me? "Paris." Your name is still fresh on my lips. I was your love, your companion, your friend, your wife. I was the one who help you face the lost of your mother, the friends you lost in battles, I had been there, not your precious Helen of Sparta, or is now known as Helen of Troy. I am or was Epaphroditos of Troy, but you called me Epa. I had been Princess of Troy, but you stripped that title away from me just like your heart and offered it instead to Helen.

Why her? What is so great about her? Yes, she is beautiful, but I would not say that no one could compare to her beauty. Is it her golden hair that you love so much? Is it her eyes that mesmerize you? You used to say I was a Goddess, but you abandon me like the dogs I see on the street for a girl who had tried to run away last night. I wish I can say I hate her, but I have no right, for I don't know her. I've tried to stay strong and smile like nothing is wrong in front of your own family. Your own brother has come to check on me since your return, but have you, my husband, come to visit me?! No! You are too busy with Helen, making love to her during the night, letting her enjoy your body, when it should be me instead. Yes, I am jealous of her. She has you now, not me.

I knew what I was getting myself into when I accepted your proposal. Women have always loved you and you have always loved them back. That is why, my love, it took me so long to make my decision on marrying you. I took a risk and at first it had turn out good, but as the years have gone by, I am now starting to realize, you slowly were drifting away from me. I gave you all I could. I gave you the passion and love you so rightfully deserve, but what more do you want from me? I tried to give you an heir, a child that would love you and you would love back, but the will of the Gods would not give me the privilege to bare you children. I cried when you weren't looking. I cried because the look on your face that it was another miscarriage, hurt me so bad, my heart was bleeding. I wanted to give you something that would show what our love has created. I cry now, every night as I imagine you touching her, loving her.

I had begged and begged for you not go and leave me here alone, while you were away in Sparta. I prayed to the Gods that you would stay with me, but the Gods denied me that wish just like the wish of having a healthy child. I knew of Helen of Sparta. I was seventeen when I heard of a young girl name Helen who was going to Greece, to marry Menelaus. And when Hector, sadly told me about the many nights you spent in bed with her, I wanted to die. I should have known this would happen. No man has ever been able to resist her or her beauty. Hector had to catch me before I fainted. I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, for I had lost you; to another woman.

I watched you today. I watched as you showed your love for her by daring Menelaus to a battle between the two of you. You have proven your love for her already. You risked being killed by letting her come with you back to Troy. You have started a war that will be put down in history and will never be forgotten. All of it was for her. I had listened to your conversation with your father; the way you described your love for her. I wanted to scream and pierce the sword your father had given to you, into your heart. After you left to go make love once again to Helen, your father found me on my knees, crying. His eyes showed sadness and pity. He had said, "Fallen goddess you do not deserve any of this." I tried to speak, but no words came out. He then left. I couldn't believe his words. I thought I did deserve this, all because I let you go without fighting with all the will I knew I had, and never giving you a child that you clearly wanted so badly.

Today I had pitied you. You had tried to fight a better swordsman, but were defeated and had a knife go deep into your leg. I watched as you scrambled to your brother, inch by inch dishonoring not only your family, but all of Troy. I wanted to help you. I wanted to take that sword and plunge it into both of the kings' hearts as they laughed at you, but no soldier would have ever opened the gates for me. So I watched with the rest of the royal family. Helen smiled at me, not knowing that I was your wife that you left behind for her. Your father was about to introduce me as your wife, when he saw the way I looked at him. He instead said that I was your half sister. No one dared to correct him, for they all knew of the scandal you were creating. He might as well have said I was a distant cousin for what I am to you, now? I thought I was your wife, the one person you would love forever, but I guess that it is some childish wish I should give up on.

I do not know what will become of Troy. If this is the downfall then let it be. I don't care anymore. Life does not have purpose now. You were my purpose, you were my life, you were my air, and you were my love. I am a forgotten wife like so many others, a faded memory, a ghost, another woman who was part of your past. I hope that somehow you will remember me, but I do not expect it of you; how could you anyways? Helen is here, the Spartans, your life was almost taken. How could you be able to remember something not worth remembering? Though I want many things, I know I will never have it. I was once your wife and Princess of Troy and that had meant the world to me. I had a glimpse of your love and passion, but everything has to die sooner or later. I was Epaphroditos. Your sweet little Epa as you would call me. Now I am no one. I am just another woman; a forgotten princess, a forgotten wife.


	2. A Husband's Return

"Epa." You say it so casually as if you never went away. My eyes lock on yours for a second before I continue brushing my dark, brown, curls. You shouldn't have come, for do you know how much pain you bring me? Just one look at you, makes my heart flutter. I pretend not to notice you coming nearer. Each step is agony for me, but yet you act as if nothing is wrong and there is no war going on outside Troy's walls. I give you a look of betrayal which makes you stop in your tracks. How could you? You betrayed me for another woman; a woman who is one of the reasons of this war. I had given you my heart, body, and soul, but you let it all burn, not caring that you were destroying the woman I was.

You hesitate for a moment before going on till you are only inches away. I have to close my eyes to fight back all the desire you are filling me with. This is madness. You take a handful of my hair into your gentle hands and carefully pull the brush out of my now shaking hands. You brush it so softly just like your sweet kisses. I want to resist, pull away and scream at you, but how can I? "Epa," you say again. I shiver with fear, anger, and excitement. How could you come in here and pretend I am still your wife and you are still my husband? I thought I was no one to you. I thought she had put some kind of dark spell to forget everything that you left behind here in Troy. Finally I find the courage to stand up and pull away. I can't look at you. I know what you want, but I won't give it to you. I will not let you have my body and leave me like some whore.

"You shouldn't be here." I manage to say. I look up to find sadness in your eyes. You know that I am hurting; you know that you have betrayed me, but yet so far you have only said my name. I was Epa, now I am no one. You made your choice and have chosen her instead me. I was starting to accept it, but now I am not so sure. Emptiness has already begun to enter my body. A lifetime of loneliness has already bitten my skin; warning me that it will begin soon. You and I had been a team. We would conquer anything that stood in our way, but now that the Great Helen is here, I know she is indestructible. She might as well be immortal for you would never let anyone harm her or even touch her. You guard her like a dog guarding its bone. It's sickening to know this because you were once the same way with me. I feel now like a prize that you had to win otherwise you would die, but all prizes loose there admiration and glory. What will become of me when this is all over? Will you finally seal my fate to a world of complete darkness? What if I die in a week and not know of it for almost a year? Would you cry for me or would you finally be relieved? I have already given up on servants so no one would be able to tell you I was dead right away unless you or someone else actually came looking for me.

"I am your husband. I can be here if I want to." You finally say after minutes of silence. You give me a cold stare that I shot back. I am not afraid of you. I do not tremble from fright like other girls would. You walk up to me and cup my face to make me look at you. I blink back the tears that threaten to spill. So much pain I feel. What spell have you put on me to love you so much? This is impossible, this is insanity. Why do you make me want you so badly and yet at the same time I want to hate you for what you have done? Yes, you were my husband and you had always had the right to come to me any time, but now you have a new wife that you can control, you now have a wife that can give you children that you dream of. Oh Apollo is she already with a child? Could she have life growing in her this very moment? Finally the tears do spill out; not stopping till there is no more to cry about. You gently wipe away the tears, trying to comfort me, but only you make the tears come out harder.

"Go back to your precious Helen and forget me. Make love to her and forget you were ever here." I say coldly. There was no reason for you to stay. I didn't want you to be here. You were only reminding me of what I was loosing. I'll mourn the love I had for you forever. I'll burn all the memories that I had once hoped I would never forget. Now more than ever I wanted to forget everything. I should mean nothing to you. I should be a peasant and Helen a queen. She is something worth worshipping. I am worth as much as a slave, no something far less than that. I am worthless to you. I was once your wife, but now I am only a girl who thought she had something worth living for, only to learn that the things we want the most will always be out of our reach. Apollo has doomed me to a lifetime of misery. I do not know why I deserve this, but if Apollo wishes me this fate, then I shall accept it. I am now a pitiful creature who was once known as Princess of Troy, but now I am a nameless thing.

Your hands move from my face to my neck. I see the anger in your eyes. Go ahead do it. I have nothing to live for. You were my dream, my future, my purpose, but now my dream, my future, and my purpose is destroyed. Without a dream there is no future, without a future there is no purpose, without a purpose there is nothing to live for. I put my shaking hands on yours and pull them away from my mine. Then I walk back to my vanity, rummaging through my things till I found what I was looking for. You look at me with curiosity and a tinge of fear. I walk up to you, but you take a step back. I take your hand into mine and replace my hand with the dagger; the blade facing me. I grab your wrist and put the end of the blade to my heart. "Do it." I say, my eyes closing. "End my misery. No one will miss me and now you can be with your new wife." I can't look at you. My heart is pounding to the point where it's hurting. I am not sure if you will do it or not. Will you be the coward and throw the knife down or will you be the man I know you are and help free me from a life that I don't want?

I was once like an eagle soaring high, trying to reach the stars, but then you broke my wings and heart. And so I fell never flying again. The blade kisses my skin, but not enough to draw blood. I look up at you asking with my eyes, "What are you waiting for? Do it." Your eyes grow, if possible, sadder, but you won't say anything. My hands wrap around yours, I try to push the blade further into my skin, but you are much too strong. You break my grasp on my hands and hold the knife above your head; your eyes now look wild. I thought you were going to strike me, but instead of striking me with it, you drop the knife. Our eyes never leave each other as we hear the clank of the blade hitting the marble floor. I open my mouth to say something, but your mouth fiercely covers mine. Desire seeps through my blood making it pound with more want than I have ever known. You push me against the wall, holding my hands against it; as if you are afraid I would try to push you away.

You continue on kissing me until you sadly pull away to take in air, but then soon you move down my neck. I moan out of pleasure and you stop for a second, looking me in the eye until I have to look away. I feel your stare for several moments more before you continue on what you've already started. I know you won't stop for I won't let you and dare I believe your heart won't let you either. Do you remember this Paris? Do you remember those exotic nights making love, creating something that you and I alone could only create? Your hands move down to my breast. Oh this is agony. Somehow you lead me to the bed, still kissing me everywhere. I want more and you want it too otherwise I would have been either dead or all alone crying. Finally our garments are in a heap on the floor, no barriers between us. "Paris," I whisper before loosing myself into a world of guilty pleasures.

Later on I wake up to find you looking out at the sun rising over the see. You are now fully dress and I believe you've taken a bath. You are thinking. You have done this many times before, but what are you thinking of my love? Are you thinking of her? Are you thinking of last night and now having regrets? Oh please do not have regrets. Don't torture me more. I close my eyes once more trying to hold back the many tears that I know will spill. I then hear you turn around and walk towards the bed. I listen to step by step; not sure if it will be your last time you will ever walk back to my bed. I could feel the weight of your body sitting on the bed. I open my eyes to find yours looking straight into mine. I give you a helpless smile. You open your mouth to say something, but then shut it. Don't you dare say it! Don't you dare say last night was a mistake! "I must go." You whisper instead. I close my eyes again, this time from disappointment and sadness. You didn't have to say that you made a mistake. I saw it in your eyes. I look again to find your face is expressionless; oh so different from our love-making. I have to look away; I can't let you see my pain. "Epa," You say softly, soothingly as if you were saying it to a child. You pull back some of my fallen curls and turn my face to look at you and only you.

"Go." I manage to say. Anger began to seep into my bones. I thought you were different from the other men, but I was wrong. You are just a lustful bastard who doesn't care about me or my emotions. I stand up with a sheet and walk to the window, looking out to the many ships that invaded our sea. Greeks flooded the shores; all of them soldiers who came here for one man's greed. I knew they weren't here for your pretty wife; they were here to take over your father's country. They have been after it for years. I turn around to find you still sitting there, watching me. "Please," I beg. This time the tears come pouring out. I turn back to look out my window trying to shut out the noise of your footsteps walking towards the door, but instead you come to me and wrap your arms around me. This was the Paris I had known, this was the man I had married.

You kiss me on my cheek before turning my face and kissing me on the lips. I craved for more and you gave me it. The passion in that kiss rocked my entire body. What we once had was something so great, so powerful, love I knew Helen could never measure up to something like that with you. Our love had been something different and something that is now a part of me and I believe is still a part of you. But then you suddenly stop and place a soft kiss on my forehead. "I'm sorry." You whisper into my ear I knew you were leaving because right after you let go of your hold on me, you walked to the door and left. That was when I fell to the floor crying my heart.


	3. The Lost of a Prince

You are dead to me and I am dead to you. In each other's eyes, we both died the day you sailed away to Greece. My heart always told me you would come back for me and not let me out of your sight for weeks, but once I saw her, from my window, stepping off that ship, the excitement I had felt flew away with the wind. Though I have always told myself if anything ever happened to you, I would never love again. I thought I would never be able to move on without you, but I know I should. I should prove to you that I am strong and able to move on. I had never been weak, but always strong. I was not a girl who cried over silly things. I was able to shield my emotions and not let them get the best of me. Then you came into my life. I fell in love with you. It was love that was so deep, so passionate, that when you betrayed me, it aroused a heartache that causes me a pain worst, than any kind of physical pain. After you had left me alone in my despair, crying for many hours, the tears that had seemed endless finally ceased. I looked at the dagger that still lied on the floor from when you dropped it. I can still hear the echoes of the dagger hitting the hard, marble floors.

I blame you for everything. You caused Greece to come here. You dishonored your family, all for her! You made my heart shrivel into dust. You seduced me and had taken advantage of me. You saw the sorrow in my eyes. You knew I was hurt, but that did not stop your lust to take me, as you would do to a whore. You are just a lustful bastard who wanted my body, but not me. You have ashamed me for all eternity. I blame you for taking away the freedom I once had before I married you. Though I had no choice, but to marry you because of the pressure from my family, I had been able to escape and be independent. I would escape to different parts of Troy; from the city's streets to the beaches of Troy that are now infested with Spartans. When I escaped I felt like the eagle I once was; free, strong, and sure of myself. I had been sure of many things, but when you came, my life became complex. If only I had known that by marrying you it would cause a grief I have no control over.

Days have now passed since I last spoke to you. When I attend dinner I ignore you and speak only to your father, Hector and his wife. I have seen you look at me at times, but I ignore you. Briseis is dead and close friends of ours are too. How many more men are going to die Paris? Who is next? Tomorrow there will be a battle between your brother and the Great Achilles. What do you say to that? Are you willing to let your brother die for you? If he dies, Troy is sure to fall. The Spartans will show no mercy to any one, especially royalty. You will be killed, your father will be killed, and your precious Helen will be killed. Our fate will be decided tomorrow, but I do not care. I do not care if I die, I rather it be that way. When King Agamemnon steps on the streets of Troy and lines us up to behead us, I will look him in the eye, showing him I have no fear of death. As I have said before I am dead to the world and you.

"My Princess, it is time," A servant girl says the next morning. I look at myself one last time in the mirror. My dress is dark red with gold trimming. My hair is up with some escaped ringlets resting on my shoulders and around my face. I attempt a smile, trying to see the princess I once was. I sigh and turn around. The young girl bows down instantly.

"I am ready," I say and we begin to walk towards our fate. The streets are empty; the civilians are hiding in their homes or waiting to see their Prince fight a man who has never lost a battle. The day is warm with a sweet breeze. I stop for a moment enjoying the sensation of the wind blowing through my hair. I open my eyes again to find the servant with a puzzled look. I only smile and we continue on our path. When we reach the stairs I tell the servant girl to go home. I begin to climb up the steps when I hear someone coming down them. I do not stop; until I find myself face to face with Hector. I see the fear in his eyes.

"Epa," He whispers softly. I clung onto him. You have the greatest brother, Paris. I hope you know that. He wraps his arms around me and I hug him tighter. I pull away and look at him in the eye. He sees the tears forming in my eyes and says softly, "Epa please, do not cry. Not you too. You have always been strong and I need you to be strong now more than ever; not only for me, but for Paris, my father, and especially my wife." I looked up into his eyes, the same color eyes you have. More tears streamed down my face.

"I'll try," I managed to whisper. He smiled, pulling me closer again. "You are like a brother, Hector. You showed me kindness when _he _didn't. I do not know how I would have gotten this far without you."

"Thank you, Epa, for everything. I have always been honored to call you 'family'," He said into my hair.

I slowly pulled away to look into his eyes. I caressed his cheek, knowing he was the bravest man in all of Troy. I took his face into my hands and brought it towards my lips. I kissed his forehead, and then whispered onto his skin, "May the Gods be with you." I had to close my eyes. This man, your brother, had been kind to me all these years. Never once had he been cruel. Caring for me when you didn't. We were then interrupted by the sounds of Achilles cries for him. "Go." My voice was hoarse. He lightly touched my cheek before gliding down the stairs. "I pray you'll be safe." I said to no one, before climbing the rest of the stairs.

You were standing there alone, watching Achilles scream Hectors' name. My eyes then drifted to your father, sitting there silently; his mind far from Troy. Your brother's wife was trying to hush her child's cries. Every one was silent as if all ready mourning the loss of your brother. As I walked towards your father to show him respect, my train dragged across the floor, the only noise that could be heard besides Achilles screeches. You turn your head and look at me. I stop, frozen to the place I stood. I finally found the strength to move on to your father. When he acknowledge me I bent down to kiss his feet. "Epa, you have come," He remarked.

My head slowly drifted up and I said ever so softly, "Of coarse I have come. Hector needs us here with him." I saw the fear in his eyes, a fear I have never seen before." My King, do not fear for our dear Prince. The Gods will protect him," I said confidently.

"We must not say those things Epaphroditos, and if my son dies today, we must remember the sacrifice he has made for all of us." Your father had said my full name only once before, my attention was completely on him and it was the same for you. "If he dies today on the sands of Troy, I will be proud, for what better way is there to die, but to die not on some far off place, but on your own kingdom." I took your father's hand and kissed it.

"Forgive me, my great King." I said, bowing my head. His finger reached under my chin, lifting it up gently. He smiled weakly and I smiled back. I stood up and walked to the wall, looking down to see a muscular man, pacing back and forth waiting for Hector. The gates finally opened and we all watched, as the man we loved was about to face the man who was the son of a Goddess and known to be an extraordinary warrior.

For a few minutes all the men did was talk to one another then Achilles took his helmet off and threw it to the ground. Hector followed him. Achilles pulled his spear out of the earth and began to walk towards Hector. The battle began. There movements were like exotic dancers. Dancing a dance only they could master. We held our breaths as we watched Hector slip out of death by barely an inch. Soon their spears were broken and they drew their swords. Hector was tired, I could tell while Achilles was not. Hector tripped over a stone and we began to fear for his life. He slowly came up, but not without Achilles striking. The shields fell to the ground, all was left was sword against sword. Your eyes did not leave the sight of Hector as we watched a spear go deep into his shoulder. Andromache was now crying hysterically. She knew the death of her beloved husband was coming soon. Hector went down on his knees looking up at Achilles as if he was a god. Without a second thought Achilles drew his sword into your brother's heart.

He dragged Hectors' body away. No one's eyes left the sight of Hectors' lifeless body being dragged across the sand. Achilles looked back at us, mocking all of us. You looked as if you were sick to your stomach, many already were. There was something in your eyes though that scared me; a fire burning deep within, growing stronger. I know you want to avenge your brother. I do to. All of Troy wants to. Today is the starting day of Troy's downfall.


End file.
